Recent years have been observing an increasingly more widespread use of projectors configured to project image light formed by an image display element such as a liquid crystal panel, a digital micromirror device, or the like onto a screen to thereby project an image onto the screen in an enlarged manner. In such projectors, an image display element and a prism are integrated with each other with an adhesive agent, but with the use of an adhesive agent, internal stress occurs mainly at an adhesion portion due to contraction force of the adhesive agent as it hardens, and the internal stress sometimes causes distortion of a member fixing the image display element, which may give rise to displacement of pixels. As a measure to prevent this inconvenience, Patent Literature 1 listed below proposes providing a cut in a fixing frame, and Patent Literature 2 listed below proposes providing a hole in a fixing frame to reduce thermal distortion of the fixing frame caused by, for example, variation of environmental temperature.
Patent Literature 3 listed below proposes integrating an image display element and a prism with each other with a member to which the prism is fixed with an adhesive agent and a member screwed on the member to which the prism is fixed. Such use of two kinds of members for holding an optical element facilitates fine adjustment of positions of a plurality of image display elements, and thus facilitates removal of the image display elements for replacement, too.